Vampire
History Creation In the Dark Ages, a Romanion count who govern over a town of up to 1000 people was confronted by a demon known as the False One. The demon said to the count that he could provide for his people for all eternity if he hands over his soul. The count foolishly agreed, unfortunately he also signed away the 1000 souls of his people and all of them became bloodthirsty bat-like creatures, with the count as their leader. Weakening Before these new 'vampires' could destory the Earth, the guardians of the planet, the Lights, imprisoned the count, Dracula in a tomb and attempted to eradicate the others by making them highly allergic to sunlight. The sunlight destroyed many of them but it didnt wipe them out. So, the Lights made them allergic to water. They also became allergic to garlic, because of Dracula's own allergy to it. The vampires were weakened as far as they could be, but they still remained. Ageing Vampires are known to be mostly forever young, this is true mostly. Vampire cells regenerate all the time, keeping them in a state of immortality. The maximum 'physical age' that pure vampires age to is 21, with the exception of Dracula who was 28 when he became a vampire. Turned vampires that are above 21 years of age will stay in the 'physical age' of the time when they were turned. Abilities The basic vampire has: * Heightened senses * Abilities enhanced after consuming blood * Immortality * Superhuman reflexes * Superhuman strength * Accelerated healing factor * Superhuman speed Weaknesses Sunlight Incredibly dangerous to vampires. As they are now 'creatures of the night', the Lights made them unable to even be in daylight, or else they meet the most agonizing death a vampire can have - burning to ash while still alive. Water Though life giving to humans, water is deadly to vampires. Upon contact with water, vampire flesh burns almost as much as if it was in sunlight. If a vampire is emersed in water, they dissolve into ash, though it is not as painful as sunlight - it is still very painful. Garlic This was accidently passed to the vampire species due to their patriarch, Dracula's allergy to garlic when human. Now, the allergy has become more horrific, making vampires unable to even touch it without nearly choking or going blind. Werewolves Werewolf venom is lethal to vampires. As a vampire is already a demonic hyprid, a mixture of DNA from another would cause its own genetics to collapse if enough venom enters its bloodstream. The only way a werewolf would kill a vampire withits own claws or teeth is if it bit enough flesh away or clawed or bit the throat. If that happens, the vampire slowly perishes. Blood deprevation Without enough blood for a prolonged amount of time, a vampire slowly dies. Symptoms are similar to that of the AIDS virus, targetting the immune system and deteriorating the vampire's health. They begin to age rapidly until they wither and decay into dust. Culture Vampires used to have a very old fashioned form of government, with 'religion' and state being one. They worshipped Dracula as a king or even god and used his image as a way of forming a monarchy-like government. After several vampires were slaughtered during a witchhunt in the Middle Ages, the 'old religion' was abandoned, even thier own language became obsolete. Vampires used human government as a template of their own, being a democratic yet still evil organisation. Despite it being a dead faith, many vampires still go by te laws of before, being labelled as 'Old Vampires'. Examples include, The Cult of the Bat. Pacifist Vampires Though most vampires are evil, ther are many who actually prefer not to indulge in their culture or nature, feeding on animals and trying to live in a normal-ish existence. There are some who even directly oppose their vampire brethren. Examples include: Zeta Corvin, Anya Arquette etc. See Also * Vampiric * Cult of the Bat * Dracula * Peşköhle * The Slayers Category:Races